Time Heals All Wounds
by wynturchylde
Summary: The Millennium Items are once again threating the world as we know it. But the one to seal them again is not Yugi. Isis is nearly broken by Malik's Yami, and rather than being blessed by this excuse to escape, she is plagued. **Chapter 4 is up!!*
1. Pushed to the Brink

Warning: CITRUS ALERT!!! This fic contains rape and other lemony graphics, so be warned. Also, I don't know a whole lot about Maliek and Isis Isthar, so if I make some big goofs, please forgive them. Thanx. Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Time Heals All Wounds part I  
  
My brother was muttering to himself again, in a pleading sort of way, so I knew what was coming. I quickly finished weaving a portion of the camel's hair cloth I was working on, picked up my black cat Nut (pronounced 'noot') and walked briskly to by room. I locked the door and sat down on my bed next to Nut, who seemed to know something was wrong, I fingered my Millennium Taunk absent mindedly. The spirit locked in the Millennium Rod would gain dominion, I knew it. I just knew that no matter how hard my brother fought it, he would lose. I knew that my brother wouldn't normally care if the circumstances were different, if I wasn't involved. That he was fighting for my well- being. This thought comforted me, knowing that my little brother cared, considering he usually doesn't show his emotions. Then another thought invaded my mind. The first time my brother ever cried was the first time Yami Maliek did what he does to me. Seeing the tears flow so smoothly was unnerving, I knew he wanted to apologize, and that shook me even more. I was jostled out of my trance when a hard pounding commenced on my door. Nut hissed the little inky hairs on her back standing on end. 'Open the door, Isis,' came a voice, more colder and harsher than that of my brother's. I knew it was only a matter of time. The pounding started again, and this time, the door burst open. There in the doorway was someone who had the same sun bleached hair, same tanned skin, and same crystalline eyes as my brother. But in my heart I knew, oh yes I knew, that the man before me was not who he looked to be. 'You've been very naughty, my dear,' he said in a mock gentle voice. He smiled a smile that belonged to my brother, but not now. I stared back into his eyes, hoping to, but knowing that I wouldn't, find a trace of my brother. He stared back, his eyes roaming over every curve of my body. He uncoiled a thick rope and snapped it menacingly. Then he lunged at me. I rolled out of the way, but he grabbed me by the hair of the head and threw me onto my back on the bed. I struggled to move away, but he was already on top of me, pinning me down with his legs. He grabbed my arms and tied them together at the wrists, and then to the bed post above my head. I struggled to free my arms but my efforts were futile. The man is a genius with knots. He leaned towards me, and laughed at my efforts in the face. "You know Isis," he said, the sweet, pungent odor of my brother's breath, not his, invaded my nostrils. "I don't understand why you even bother resisting; you know it won't do you any good." "Bite me," I whispered fiercely in reply. "Gladly," he spat, tearing off my top and bra. Then he lowered his head and bit down on one off my nipples, hard. He giggled merrily when I cried out in pain. Then raised his head once again and pressed his lips to mine, stiffening my screams. I writhed and thrashed beneath him as his tongue explored every contour of my mouth. As he roughly fondled my breasts I could feel his cock starting to rise above me, and I knew it would only be a matter of time. My resistance became even more desperate, and he bit, pinched, and scratched at my every move. Then, his hands, my brother's hands, being expertly controlled like that of a marionette's, roamed down my body and lingered at the ties of my skirt. He slowly unfastened them, and then tore them off in a frenzied rage. He moved his hands between my thighs and pinched the folds of skin unyieldingly. I cried out once again, and once again he silenced me. His fingers fondled and played with my womanhood, and I half sobbed, half moaned at my body's reaction to his ministrations. Finally, he stopped. Not being able to contain his erection any longer he sat up to unfasten his pants. His weight relieved from one of my bare legs and I brought it up to knee him roughly in the groin. "Bitch!" he howled in pain and rage. "You'll pay for that!!" He ripped off my underwear and plunged his cock into me. The pain was unbearable and I screamed out to no avail. He kept pounding relentlessly into me, sending sharp jabs of pain up my spine.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally spent. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asked, heaving for air, and smiling to see tears streaming down my face. When he left I moved painfully to my side and curled into as tight of a ball that I could manage. I saw Nut emerge from beneath my bookshelf and hop up next to me and start licking my numb arms, as I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
**~~~~~**~~~~~**  
  
When I awoke I was once again on my back, and Maelik, my brother Maelik was gently dabbing my torn and bleeding crotch with a damp cloth. Nut was sitting on his knee, purring contently. My brother's expression was solemn and broken; I could hardly stand to look at him, that hopelessness too beseeching to contemplate. I reached out to find my hands untied and wrists bandaged. I gently placed my hand on his stationary one. He froze, and looked me in the eyes; I returned this by searching his own. I hated his demeanor, hated that damn spirit in the Millennium Rod, and hated what it made my brother do to me!!! I hated Egypt, hated Africa, and hated the whole world!!! I HATED EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!! But I still loved Maelik, my brother, after everything I still loved him. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, tell him that it wasn't his fault, and even if it was, I would forgive him. I wanted to tell him that it was alright, that he's my baby brother, and I, his big sister. That he still had me when everyone and everything else failed, I would still be there for him. That nothing ever, not even the gods, ours, Christian, Buddhist, Greek, Roman, otherwise, or all together would ever change that. I opened my mouth to tell him, but before I could say anything he nodded. "I know," he said softly, in his own voice. "I know." I know.  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	2. Dark Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, wish I did though. I have no $$$ so please don't sue me.  
  
Dark Rising  
  
My loom was now empty, and I was sewing a new cloak for Malik. It was supposed to be a surprise, but he probably already guessed what it was for. I heard voices in the kitchen; it was Malik, and the only person who could ever boast of being his friend, Yami Bakura. Their argument became heated and eavesdropping on my part became more and more inevitable. "She's the only one, Malik." "I refuse to permit it." "You can't stop it, besides, she'll be safer." "If you're implying," Malik interrupted. "That Isis isn't safe with me, then." "That's precisely what I'm implying!!" Bakura cut in. "You know I'm right, too. The spirit in the Millennium Rod is dormant now, but for how long, Malik?!?" My brother took a while to reply. "There must be someone else, Yugi Mouto."  
  
"No, not Yugi. His power only comes to him subconsciously, or when he's dueling, he can't control it. Besides, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle isn't even aware of his past. "Your sister is the only one who has remotely any control over her Millennium item. Considering that dumbass with the Millennium Scales and Ankh won't do the work himself. To tell you the truth, Malik, I trust Isis much more than I do that incompetent." I finished the final stitch and entered the kitchen. "Surprise, brother," I said giving Malik the cloak. "Now that I know that something that concerns me is currently in function, would you two boys mind filling me in on the details?" "No, because you're not going to follow through with it." "I believe I'll be able to decide that for myself, brother. I insist you tell me, Bakura." Bakura took a deep breath. "You are aware of how the Millennium Items came to exist, correct Isis?" "Yes." "They were created to lock away the dark powers of the Shadow Games. However, now that the Millennium Items and the Shadow Games have in a sense resurfaced..." "Please continue, Bakura." "A great evil, beyond anything ever imaginable has been released. "The only thing that can stop this is the same thing that released these negative powers. The Millennium Items themselves." "What does this have to do with me?" "The powers of the Millennium Taunk will be quite useful; in fact, there is no way this could be accomplished without it. "You will have to seal the Millennium powers again." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Well, that's the end of part 2. It originally is longer, but it would take too long to write, and if I finished it, it would ruin all the suspense. For the record, any characters that I come up with myself are mine; I own them, along with the story plot. If you need ideas or if you want to use any of the characters I come up with, please ask. Finally, I would like to thank Case Number 24, IANA, Rami, and whoever it was that reviewed anonymously for reviewing. Double thanks to IANA because if she didn't help me, I wouldn't have figured out how to post on fanfiction.net. Thanks again everyone!!! ~~Child~of~Midnight~~ 


	3. The Essence of a Dream

The Essence of a Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, wish I did though. I'm not going to write theses dumb disclaimers for this story anymore, so this stands for the whole kit-n'-kabootle: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARECTERS FROM YU-GI-OH, BUT ANY CHARECTERS THAT AREN'T IN IT, THAT APPEAR IN HERE, AND THE STORYLINE AND PLOT ARE MINE!! Thank you.  
  
Author's note: OK, the story is gonna switch narrators, so it isn't in the first person "I" P.O.V. now. the true origins of the narrator will be revealed in the end, so be patent. **~*~** means a vision.  
  
==============================  
  
"I don't take your meaning, Bakura." Isis said softly.  
"Well, what are the powers granted to you from the Millennium Taunk?"  
"To predict the near future, but.Oh!" Isis covered her mouth with her had, realization dawning on her.  
Malik nodded and then looked down to the floor. "We don't know all there is to know, Isis, but Shadi does." He mumbled, still looking at the floor.  
"But how will I locate the Millennium Items?" Isis asked.  
"Shadi has them, and I will give you the Millennium Eye." Bakura said. "We better get some sleep; we have a long journey ahead of us."  
Isis bathed and prepared for bed, she walked through the sitting room, and Bakura was still awake, drinking some dinner wine, a look of severe concentration on his face, she decided not to disturb him. Isis knew that this had to be something big, because Bakura was postponing fulfilling his desires to obtain all the Millennium Items, and that would not be anything he would willingly do.  
Continuing on she saw Malik's silhouette extinguish the candle on his night stand, even he, who usually doesn't retire for bed until 4:00 am was turning in. Turning the corner she entered her own chambers, she turned down her bedclothes and climbed in. The bed's coolness was refreshing in comparison to the hot and dry climate of the Egyptian desert. After many hours Isis was lulled into a dreamless sleep, dreamless, until she had her vision.  
**~~*~**~~*~**The rhythm of many different drums was echoing in her ears, causing her head to pound. She could feel the heat of a large fire and the cool breath of night air upon her damp skin, Isis could feel every muscle in her body screaming for blessed relaxation. Every pore on her flesh was pouring perspiration, and she could feel it get caught in, or absorbed into what felt like Egyptian silk or, what she highly suspected as gold. Mingled with the scent of burning wood and camel dung, was the stench of many different people. And then, the sight kicked in.Then it all made sense. Due to the power of the Millennium Taunk, the people of a nearby village believed that the power the Taunk grants her is a gift from the Gods. And this was nothing more than a ceremonial dance, one of the many she performed for the village. Suddenly, the drumbeats stopped and she froze in her position, gazing to the sky, singing a prayer to Horus, the Falcon God, in the Ancient Egyptian language. After she was finished she averted her gaze to the crowds of people circled around her, and her eyes met a cold stare. Watching her intently was a man with cold blue eyes, and short brown hair playing with his brow in a more than seductive way, holding his hand was a boy, about ten with long black hair and the same eyes, lacking the cruel stare. Isis recognized them instantly, the man was none other than Seto Kaiba, the one of whom she granted the Obelisk card, and the young boy was his brother Mokuba.**~~*~**~*~**  
Isis violently jerked upright in bed, gasping for air. Her visions not only effected her mentally, but physically also. She was exausted and the very essence of her being wanted to lie back down and go to sleep. But she couldn't, there were too many questions.  
Why will she have to perform a ceremonial dance? Why was it so late in the evening, when usually these things took place in the twilight hour? But most importantly, why was Seto Kaiba there and what significance did he have? The Millennium Taunk never showed her anything that it wasn't imperative to know. Then she realized something else. Mokuba was holding his hand, and one thing she was certain of, was that holding hands meant a separation of the two partaking in that act. So something was going to happen to Mokuba, and naturally, Seto would become upset. But where did she fall into place? 


	4. Begining

Begining  
Time Heals All Wounds  
Chapter Four  
Authors Note: Hey all, it's C.o.M. Sorry about the long delay between updates, between school and writers block, I don't have much time, but I'm going to try to be fluent in updates as soon as summer break starts. (As long as I'm not at my mother's, she doesn't have a computer.) Also, I write the chapters on paper before I type them; it helps me organize my thoughts. Thanks for all your patience!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************  
Isis threw the bare necessities in a large cloth satchel along with more than a couple very durable outfits and sandals. She didn't know how or when she decided to start immediately, but it was like someone put a new battery in her back and cranked her on full power. Her mind was going a mile a minute and her thoughts were scattered and incomplete. What does Seto Kaiba have to do with everything? What else do I need? Should I wake up Malik? Do I need to bring my sewing things? Which horse should I take? Should I bring Nut or not? Why do I have the feeling that I'm being..?  
"Busy Isis, do you need any help?" Isis jumped at the soft voice and turned around. That seemed to prove that she was indeed being watched. "Hello, Ryou, why are you up this late?" "Yami released me moments before you woke up, and I heard you, I thought you could use some help." Isis thought a moment. "Well, if you can pack enough water for the both of us, it would be appreciated, I'm nearly finished here." "Alright," Ryou smiled sweetly and disappeared. If she was leaving she might as well make sure Ryou made it home in one piece. Bakura often left him stranded in Egypt, and Isis took it upon herself to see he got home.  
She crept silently into Malik's room and walked over to peer into his face. He looked so sweet and innocent, delicate even. Just like when they were children. Should she leave a note for him? A glint of gold caught her gaze; there on the nightstand was the Millennium Rod. Isis picked it up and put it in her belt. Leaning over she kissed Malik gently on his cheek, then turned around and left.  
It was well after noon, and due to the early hours of which they left, Ryou and Isis were nearly at Cairo. Isis chose to take both hers and Ryou's favorite horses, but only after she saw how much gold was in the safe box, Malik had been stealing again. But thanks to this, she had enough for their airfare and to ship the horses to Japan, therefore she didn't have to sell them. She decided on Japan for two reasons, first being that the pharaoh was there, and Shadi sent her a vision saying he will meet her where the dead king reins, it didn't take a genius to figure that one out. The second being that was where Seto Kaiba was, and she still had a feeling about him, one she could not place, she hoped being in his presence would help her name it.  
After checking hers and Ryou's horses into customs, she to boarded the plane. At takeoff she heard the others on the plane start whispering and tittering and pointing out the window. Curious, Isis looked too, there on the runway was a boy riding a dark chestnut stallion next to the plane. He looked at her with a piercing lavender stare, sending her one clear message. Be careful.  
Isis nodded at Malik and sat back in her seat after she was sure he turned away. Be careful, so he sensed the danger that she was diving headlong into also. She knew that Malik was hurt she didn't allow him to come, but she couldn't place him into the same dangers she herself was forced to face, even though she knew that he would gladly take it from her, if only she asked. Ryou, Ryou was a different matter. She wasn't taking him with her, she was merely seeing him home, making sure he was safe, and then leaving him too. It was then that she realized that she would be completely and totally in solitude, tears threatened to escape her eyes, she quickly choked them back. Alone was how she had to do this, no matter how much she wanted otherwise, she could not place anybody else in danger. But then again, everyone was in danger; if she didn't do this, and she could very well die, never to see Malik again. She closed her eyes and imprinted the forbidden beauty and grace that was her loved baby brother in the last moment where she saw him, just moments ago, riding his horse recklessly close to an ascending plane, simply to say goodbye to her.  
She didn't know when she fell asleep but soon she was being prodded awake by Ryou, sitting next to her. "Isis, you need to wake up, we're nearly there." Isis squeezed her eyes shut to rid them of the remnants of slumber and nodded.  
Both Ryou and Isis remained silent until they were preparing to leave the airport, then Ryou asked the most ridiculously obvious question, it was absurd Isis hadn't addresses it before. "Um, Isis, how are we going to get out of here?" True, Isis was holding the reins to her own stallion beautiful pure black, Kataepet, and Ryou's cream skinned mare, Sektai. Isis thought for a moment then threw Ryou Sektai's reins. "We'll ride," she said with a lucid smile. 


End file.
